Loved
by ZoexZombie
Summary: Alternate ending. Starts mid-New Moon. Written for a Fanfiction contest, I would be extremely pissed if this was what had actually happened in the books. TEAM EDWARD! Anyway, Bella falls in love with Jake, blahblahblah.
1. Movies with Mike

**First name: Mabs/Mabsy/Zoe**

**Screenname: MaryAliceBrandon**

**Email: **

**Title: Loving Werewolves.**

**Contestant Number: ???**

_Starting on page 211_

Mike's face was dripping with perspiration, and his body shook with incredible force. He hightailed to the door, holding his hand over his mouth and looking more feverish than I would have thought possible. Jacob, on the other hand, was much more entertained by the movie than Mike's sudden sickness. I tapped the back of his hand, resting comfortably on the sticky armrest of candy-coated movie theater seats, and asked if he wanted to come with me to go check on Mike.

"Jake? Mike got sick, I think he's blowing chunks, do you wanna come with me to check on him?"

"Yeah, the movie's not that good anyway," Jacob quickly tore his eyes from the screen, focusing on the dull gray of the cinema's walls as to hide his interest in the movie. I pulled him out of his chair and we snuck past what seemed like millions of legs before finally getting to the stairs to climb down from our row near the back of the theater.

We approached the bathrooms and heard heaving noises from the mens restroom. I groaned, almost feeling sick myself, and putting my head between my knees, when Jake saved me from having to check in on Mike.

"I'll go in, you look like someone kicked you in the groin." Jacob walked away, chuckling.

A few moments later both Mike and Jacob released themselves from the closet, Jake first, then Mike following, looking only slightly better than before.

"Do you guys mind missing the rest of the movie? I really need to get home," Mike broke the silence with a sickly voice.

"Sure, no prob," Jake agreed. "You can sit in the backseat so that you have more room to breathe, Bella will sit in front next to me, we can drop Mike off first." Jacob gave me an inconspicuous wink, and I smiled back.

I tumbled into the Rabbit, almost killing myself in the process. The car drive was long and extremely unpleasant, Mike was hyperventilating in the backseat, interrupted only by sudden gagging noises. We dropped Mike off at his peach-colored home, and Jacob and I went back to my house. On the way back, Jacob attempted to strike up a conversation, and he succeeded.

"Bella, do you love me?" Jacob asked, out of the blue.

"Of course, Jacob, why else would I hang out with you and your freakish overgrown friends so much?" I teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, Bella, do you really love me? I mean, the way that I love you? You must have noticed, I've been dropping hints for weeks, even Quil and Embry picked up on them."

"I don't know, Jacob, I know that I love you, but I don't know if I'm _in_ love with you. You have to give me time to think about it," I took his hand, hoping to show him that I was unaffected by the awkward situation at hand. "Jake, you're burning up, I practically burnt the skin off my fingertips!"

"What are you talking about, Bella? I feel fine," Jacob slipped right into defensive mode.

"Jake, you'd better get home and rest. Will you call me tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye, Bella." Jacob slipped back into his car and sped off into the dark, hidden by forests of trees surrounding him.

The next day, Jacob didn't call, but Billy did.

"Bella, it's Billy, Me and Jacob wanted to know if you would come down to La Push for dinner tonight,"

"Sure, Billy, I'll tell Charlie can come too," A natural response for me, considering Billy and Charlie were best friends, I wondered why Billy's reaction was so weird.

"No, just you. That's all, see you later, Bella," I heard the buzz of the dial tone, meaning Billy had hung up the phone.

Charlie called my name from downstairs, and I bounded down to meet him as he got home from work as Police Chief Swan.


	2. Learning The Truth

"Hey, Bells, how was your day?" Charlie questioned me.

"It was fine, I got most of my weekend homework done, it was a slow day. How was work?"

"It was pretty good, nothing too interesting happened," Charlie replied with a monotone.

"I'm going over to Jacob's for dinner, do you want me to make you anything?"

"No thanks, Bells, you take too good care of me. I lived on my own for almost 17 years before you came along. I'll be fine,"

"Okay, but there's some frozen dinners in the freezer if you want, you just have to stick them in the microwave," and with that note, I grabbed my raincoat, it was raining again, and headed out the door into my big red truck.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ I knocked on the Black's small door for a few moments before Jake answered, looking ecstatic. He bounced over to the table where Billy was seated in his wheelchair at one end.

"Bella, would you like something to drink?" Billy asked politely, although underneath his façade he was itching to explain something to me, but I couldn't figure out what.

I shook my head, and sat down quietly. Dinner was nice, we made small talk until Billy excused himself, then Jake and I talked about the bikes that we had started to work on. Well, that he had started to work on while I watched. As I was standing to leave, Jacob trailed after me.

"Bells, there's something you should know before you come back here. I'm going to try to explain, but you can't interrupt, it's pretty... out of the ordinary," Jacob bit his lip, contemplating on how to phrase what he would say next.

"Of course, Jake, what is it?"

"Well, Bella, I'm... a... a... werewolf," He stuttered, waiting for a reaction from me.

"Wow, that's--" Jacob interrupted me.

"No, Bells, there's still more. The rest of them are werewolves too, Sam, Jared, Embry, all of them. That's why they were acting so weird. Last night, when I was burning up, that's another wolf thing, our temperatures are way above any human temperature. Also, there's this thing... it's called an imprint. You see, when a wolf imprints on a human, it's not totally uncommon, it's happened to Sam and Jared, it's like, love to the next level, love personified. The only thing in the world is that person, and you would die for them, and you can tell them anything, and everything. Bella, I think I've imprinted on you," Jacob explained with so much emotion, there was no way that he wasn't serious.

"Oh, Jacob!" I gasped, trying to take in all of the information he had just given me. "I love you!"

He grasped me into a tight bear hug and pressed his warm lips against mine with such enthusiasm I could hardly breathe.

"The other thing you should know, and I'm very, _very_ sorry that I have to mention it, but vampires and werewolves do _not_ get along. It's a feuding kind of thing, like cats and dogs. I suppose I'm the dog." He let out a bellowing laugh at his analogy.

I nodded before I spoke, showing that I understood what he meant. "I'll see you tomorrow though, I have to get home to Charlie and make sure that he didn't accidentally burn the house down trying to make himself a meal."

"Okay, I hope that I don't go insane with wanting to see you again though, I almost did today."


	3. Back to Visit

I climbed out of my truck once I was back at my cozy house, wondering if what had just happened was a dream. Charlie was on the sofa, watching football.

"Hey Bella, how was dinner?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Not nearly as good as it would have been if you had made it, but I didn't burn or break anything, so it was a success," Charlie responded, then turned his head back to the television set.

I went upstairs to my room, almost falling I was on such an adrenaline rush after my conversation with Jacob. I was in love, something I never thought would happen again, and I fell asleep thinking about _him_.

I woke up to a high pitched voice, more beautiful than wind chimes, downstairs talking to Charlie in a hushed tone. It was a voice that I would always recognize, but I would never know why I was hearing it. I nearly fell down the stairs, but the girl with the mystical voice caught me. I gasped and couldn't catch my breath for a few moments, I was utterly stunned to see the pale vampire standing in front of me.

"Why are you... here?" The words sounded weird saying them to one of the Cullens, whom I thought I would never see again. The gaping hole in my chest didn't hurt as I had suspected it to, I hadn't allowed myself to think about _them_ since a few days after they'd left. I guess it had been completely patched up by Jake.

"Your future... I've been watching you, but it just... it was gone. All of a sudden. It happened yesterday. At first you were going to try to kill yourself, and that's when I was on my way here, to stop you. But then, you disappeared. I figured that I was too late, but I thought that I was going to have to send my condolences to Charlie. Bella... it was horrible!" The small, destructive pixie tried to explain, but the words were flying out of her mouth at an incredible speed, I could barely understand.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Edward always loved you."

I was stunned.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't move.

All I could do, was think. I was paralyzed within my mind.

"He lied?" By this point, I was utterly confused.

"Bella, did you honestly think that he didn't love you? You are much too gullible. He only said that, regardless of how much it hurt him, because he wanted you to live a normal human life. Not a normal human life filled with mythical creatures that suck blood and stuff."

I stood. I let a breath of air out. I took a breath of air in. Out. In. Out. In. It was all I could do not to pass out.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't matter, he doesn't know I'm here. He would kill me if I knew. Not that I could die, but you know what I mean."

"Alice... you should go."

"What? Why? Bella, I didn't _want_ to leave, but Edward told us that it was time to move on, and if we all stayed and he left that you would never heal. Oh, Bella, I wanted to at least say goodbye, but he said that I couldn't, he said a clean break was better for you, an easier heal. I'm sorry that I listened to him. I should have stayed, I should have said goodbye, I should have let you know that we were going to leave..."

"No, Alice, it's not that, it's just that... Well, I've gotten past that, just recently, actually. Do you know Jacob Black, down at La Push? He's been my best friend for a while now, and I'm kind of in love with him."

"Oh. Bye, Bella." Alice's jaw dropped, and I swear I could have heard it bounce off the floor, except that marble doesn't bounce. She bounded out of the door as quickly as I had realized she was here.

I wondered if she would ever come back.


	4. Spreading the News

The next morning I woke up to Jake sitting in the chair in one corner of my room, watching me sleep. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw his enormous figure in my room, but soon I realized it was him and threw myself onto his lap.

"Jake! How long were you here?" I was very confused. He had to have gotten here only a little while ago, unlike my first mythical boyfriend, Jacob actually had to sleep.

"About twenty minutes ago. Would you like to get dressed? We're going to my house for breakfast, so that I can officially announce to my dad that we're dating. Sound good?"

"Of course! As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." I raced to the bathroom after grabbing a pair of jeans and my dark blue blouse, then took a quick shower, trying to calm myself, and then getting ready. My hair was unmanageable, but I didn't care. I was ready within a half hour, and then Jacob and I took off in his Rabbit.

"After we tell Billy, should we tell Charlie?"

I nodded my head up and down. "He's probably found out by now, being the sheriff and all, but we can go tell him anyways, confirm what he already knows is true. He'll be thrilled, he loves you, Jake."

"To think, he'll probably be my father-in-law one day."

The rest of the drive Jacob and I chatted about normal things, not including vampires, werewolves, imprinting, or the Cullens. He already knew about Alice, and he could tell that I didn't want to talk about it. Charlie had told him everything anyway. Well, _almost_ everything.

The Rabbit pulled into the Black's small driveway, Billy's chair wheeled out the front door to greet us.

"Hey, Bella!" Billy was instantly ecstatic and my arrival, I figured he already knew the news as well.


End file.
